


Knowing Me, Knowing You

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, okay I say that but it's not his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knows you do not scare Tyler Joseph.Everyone.





	Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdownturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/gifts).



> Griffin asked me to write something around witchcraft and this is what my sadist brain came up with. 
> 
> Anyway, if you guys like this, I might add more? The idea is interesting but I got so much other stuff I wanna work on too, lol.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Josh,” Tyler is threading fishing wire through Josh’s skin, his voice breaking the richter scale as he tries to sew his boyfriend’s arm back together, “a big dummy. The dumbest of dummies. So fucking  _ dumb.” _

Josh doesn’t respond, his eyes closed, his breaths shallow. This had been an accident, a joke gone wrong-- and here he was, about to die because he just  _ had  _ to play a prank.

Everyone in their lives  _ knew _ you did not play pranks on Tyler Joseph. He was unstable, powerful, completely paranoid, and always had to be on top.

It also didn’t help that he could sever body parts when he got scared, either.

“Fucking dumb,” he repeats under his breath, trying to calm his shaking fingers. “Don’t try and scare me, Josh. We’ve talked about this. We’ve fucking talked about this.” Tyler is fully aware that he’s having a conversation with himself, but it’s helping him not feel as afraid. Josh definitely passed out as soon as Tyler sliced his arm off, right under the shoulder. He hadn’t meant to, honestly.

He hadn’t meant to.

There is blood everywhere, still wet underneath Tyler’s knees. His hands are coated in it, staining the fishing wire, Josh’s pale skin, his clothes. The two of them are used to blood, but it’s usually from animals, not Josh Dun.

Tyler uses his teeth to hold the wire as he snips it short with scissors and sets Josh’s arm gently on the ground. He pauses to press his ear to Josh’s chest, just to hear his soft, desperate breaths, before scurrying over to his desk on his hands and knees like a rodent. There is chalk kept hidden in the back of drawers that he clutches in his blood-stained hands.

“Please don’t die,” he mumbles, blinking back tears, as he begins to draw ancient symbols all over the floor. Afterward, Tyler would light a candle and place a tiny concoction of herbs underneath Josh’s tongue to help heal him.

He can’t help but remember what it was like when he first discovered he was blood to a long line of coven witches. It hadn’t been a joyous first experience, especially because it resulted in the death of a boy he was interested in. His name had been Jason.

Jason wanted to have sex. Tyler did not.

And when Tyler got scared, he severed body parts.

So imagine the horror in his parents eyes when they found their son, covered head to toe in blood like Carrie, screaming over a decapitated boy.

It would never happen again, Tyler had told himself; yet here he was, trying to make sure Josh didn’t fucking  _ die. _ An arm was better than his head, though, so already things were moving in the right direction.

“C’mon, Josh,” Tyler continues to whisper under his breath like a crazy person as he throws the chalk to the side and fumbles with pulling his lighter out of his pocket. It feels slippery in his hands as he attempts to strike it a few times before leaning over to light the candle he had placed next to his boyfriend earlier. “C’mon, buddy, dude, pal. Please.”

Next come the herbs Tyler also keeps in his drawers. He and Josh have to be ready for anything: spells, potions, whatever, so he’s thankful he keeps everything fully stocked.

The green mixture turns brown when his red hands mash it together. A hand on the side of Josh’s neck, feeling for his pulse, Tyler slides the herbs under his tongue and begins to recite the spell loud and clear. It’s one he’s never used before, but had learned very early on in his life as a witch, just in case a “Jason-type” incident ever occurred again.

He repeats the words three times before Josh wakes up in a loud gasp for air. Tyler falls backward onto his bottom, his eyes wide as he watches his boyfriend figure out his surroundings. 

“Fuck!” Josh yells, rising the palm of his good hand to his forehead. Tyler takes a cautious scoot towards him, keeping an eye on Josh’s stitched up arm. The stitches are sloppy, and blood still slides through, but it looks like it might hold. Already, his arm is starting to bruise around the severing.

“You okay? Josh, you okay?” Tyler rests a hand on Josh’s knee and presses his lips into a thin line. His palm still to his head, Josh nods.

“What happened?”

“You snuck up behind me and I freaked out.”

“Ugh,” he mutters, glancing over to look at his injured arm. Josh’s face scrunches up in discomfort when he tries to move it. “You’re fucked up, you know that, Ty?”

Tyler frowns. “Excuse me?”

“Christ, I know we’re witches and all, but to fucking sever body parts when you get scared? That’s so fucked up.”

“It’s not my fault,” he begins to argue, “if I could have picked, this would have been my  _ last _ choice. Sorry we don’t all have fucking telekinesis, Josh.”

Josh grunts loudly, his eyes glassy. Tyler finds his frown deepening. Something doesn’t seem right.

“I’m hungry,” he changes the subject, smacking his lips. “I should... I should probably change, or something, huh?”

“So like, we aren’t going to discuss what you just said to me?” Tyler pushes himself off the floor and glares in anger. He knows he shouldn’t be angry, because he’s the one who cut Josh’s arm off, but he is. “I fucking told you not to scare me. That’s on you, man.”

“No, it’s on you not to chop off people’s arms because you’re a pussy.” Josh uses his good arm to also stand up and wobbles on his legs. His bare feet push the puddle of blood around, making the office look even more like a murder scene. “I swear to God, man. I fucking knew this was going to happen.”

“Josh--”

“No. No. I’m done. Good fucking riddance, dude.” Josh pushes past Tyler, bumping shoulders, which only pisses Tyler off more. This is  _ nothing _ like Josh. What on earth did Tyler do to him?

“Where are you going?” Tyler asks him, shuffling down the hallway behind him, only furthering the trail of blood. Josh laughs bitterly.

“You’d like to know, wouldn’t you? Are you gonna cut my fucking head off too?”

“Dude, what is wrong with you? It was an accident. I’m the one who healed you--”

“You sewed my arm back together like a seventh grade home-ec project. This is not healing.”

Tyler runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “Oh my God, dude. You were going to die.”

“Yeah?” Josh turns around, his body poised in a threatening position, “Maybe you should have, too.”

Tyler’s heart sinks down to the bottom of his ribcage as Josh shoves past him to grab his things from their bedroom. He doesn’t bother to stop his boyfriend from leaving, and instead, only watches. He recites the spell in his head, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong. Was it a pronunciation he screwed up on? Had he mixed up lines?

Josh was not a hotheaded, asshat of a person. No-- he was kind, caring, and extremely forgiving. The Josh Tyler knew would have apologized a billion times and then would have thanked him. They would have kissed, Tyler probably would have given him a blowjob as an apology for severing his arm; then all would have been well. 

While the door to their apartment slams shut, Tyler finds himself digging his spellbook out of the closet. It sits hidden at the very back, covered in a light layer of dust that comes off on Tyler’s fingers as he drops it onto his bed. He decides to deal with the blood later and looks up the healing spell he had used.

There is was, right next to--

“Oh no,” he croaks out in horror, the book slipping out of his hands and crashing to the floor below. This was bad. This was  _ very _ bad.

Josh wasn’t the idiot, nor the dumbest of dummies. 

Tyler was.

How did he memorize the wrong  _ spell? _

By the time Tyler has fled the apartment and dashed down the stairwell, it’s too late. Josh stands on the balls of his feet, his nails deep inside the chest of a poor, innocent bystander, as he feeds on his intestines sloppily like a fucking zombie.

Tyler hadn’t used the healing spell.

He used the resurrection spell.

The resurrection spell that was  _ never meant to be used ever. _

Josh turns around to growl, but his face softens when he realizes who is staring at him in fear. Slowly, he lowers what had been a beating heart back into the stranger’s chest cavity and swallows. He tilts his chin up, accentuating his blood-stained Adam’s Apple. If it hadn’t looked like a murder scene before, it  _ definitely  _ looked like one now.

“Something is wrong with me,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Pastelxmess on Tumblr :-*


End file.
